gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Movin' Out (Episode)
Movin' Out is the sixth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-fourth episode overall. It premiered on November 21, 2013 and it is a tribute to Billy Joel. Graduation is coming soon and Sue begins an annual Careers Fair for students to explore careers and dreams to pursue. However, there isn't anything supporting the Arts and Theatre and Will assigns the Glee Club with Billy Joel music, a person who struggled as an artist but managed to pursue his dreams and become a well-known star. At McKinley, Artie attempts to help Becky take a chance at college against Sue's decision to keep her at McKinley and Jake's attitude after Marley dumped him worsens, with Ryder deciding to interfere. Blaine and Sam depart to New York for a week to prepare for their careers: Blaine's audition for NYADA and Sam's interview for his scholarship at Hunter. However, due to Sam's lack of passion for college, Rachel assists in Sam's career in male-modelling and Blaine has a change of heart to what he wants to do in the future. The episode was directed by Brad Falchuk and written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa. Plot The episode opens to the first career fair held at McKinley High School. Will immediately calls out Sue for not organizing any stands for a performing arts career. Sue admits that she didn't organize anything in that area on purpose because it's a risky career to pursue, and she adds an insult to Will by saying that they would most likely end up being like Will. She gives Will permission, though, to open such a stand himself. Later during glee-club practice he admits to the kids that Sue is not completely wrong, and that a performing arts career is indeed a risky choice. He encourages them to still pusue it if it's their dream. He then announces that he is making "Billy Joel" the week's assignment, since he struggled for years in that path and yet eventually became big. He compares Blaine and Sam to Billy Joel. Blaine has his audition for NYADA, and Sam has an interview for a potential scholarship. For that reason they're about to head to New York for the rest of the week. They perform Movin' Out to make up for their abscence while travelling to The Big Apple. They happily unite there with Rachel, Santana, and Kurt in their Bushwick Apartment. Back in Lima, Artie notices Becky looking at a stand at the career fair. He approaches her and wants to know what she plans on doing after school. Becky tells him she's not considering going to college, but Artie, who happens to know that many universities offer special courses for people with Down's Syndrome, suggests she applies to one of them. They are interrupted by Sue, who inculcates Artie that Becky is better off staying in Lima as her secretary, which is the only environment she considers safe enough. When Marley opens her locker, a bunch of roses fall out, but she is indifferent about them. Jake then approaches her and tries to apologize for cheating on her. Marley dismisses the apology, claiming that she should have known in advance that he couldn't be faithful and that she was naive for thinking she could change him. Jake claims to have indeed changed, but Marley makes it clear that she doesn't think he has or ever will change and walks off. At the Spotlight Diner Kurt talks to Sam and Blaine about their stay in New York, to which Blaine admits that they had been visiting campuses instead of exploring the city. Blaine admits that he is considering other options in case he doesn't get into NYADA, but Kurt encourages him that he made sure Blaine will be accepted to the school. Kurt then has Blaine sing'' Piano Man'' in order to get Blaine's voice warmed up for the audition. Blaine is introduced to the whole diner before beginning the performance. Despite Sue's interference Artie approaches Becky again with a bunch of pamphlets he had collected from universities that ofter programs to people with Down's Sydrome. Becky rejects them, though. She assures Artie that her future is none of his business. Ryder confronts Jake in the weights room about how he could screw up his relationship with Marley. Jake acts unregenerate, telling Ryder that it's the way he is and that people will have to accept him that way. To underline this Jake performs My Life. Meanwhile Sam messes up the interview he had for the scholarship by giving antic reasons as to why he wants to go to the university and offending the caretaker. Back at the apartment Rachel tries to encourage Sam to keep looking for scholarships, but he then confesses he doesn't even want to go to college and is only trying to do so for prestigious reasons. He also tells Rachel that he had wanted to become a male model ever since he was a child and has a concrete vision of what he wants to achieve. Rachel then promises him she will hire a photographer to take pictures of him he can use to apply to agencies. Back in Lima, Artie is revealed to have ordered Becky into the auditorium where he performs[[ Honesty| Honesty]] to her. Afterwards Artie disputes having sung with any romantic thoughts but that it was his way to tell Becky she has to be honest with him. He asks her if she isn't considering going to college because she's scared, which Becky admits to. She explains that she's scared people will treat her badly at university. Artie then tries to convince her that many people, including him, will have her back. Marley admits to her mother that she resented Jake after he cheated on her, but that she warmed back up to him after he left the flowers for her and sang My Life during glee practice. Millie tries to build her daughter back up by reminding her that she never lost her virginity to him. According to her it should be something special, and that she should choose a good guy to lose it to, and not just one she has feelings for. Rachel introduces Sam to the photographer that took all the pictures for Funny Girl whom she had hired for a private shooting with Sam. He then takes many pictures of Sam in various costumes and a few in his underwear. In the next scene Artie is called by Sue into her office. There she tells him once more, this time in a more threatening manner, that he is to stop meddling with Becky's future life. Artie reveals that Becky told him she wants to go to college, and Sue then reveals to his surprise that she knows that and has even done research about all the possible programs for her. She claims that she's trying to make Becky stay with her because Becky isn't ready for the post-graduation world, but Artie then comes forward and says that he thinks Sue isn't ready to part ways with Becky. He reveals that her parents gave him permission to take her on a tour to the university of Cincinnati, where they have a great special education program. Sue has nothing more to object against that and instead tells him that he has to make sure the school is good enough for Becky. In the following scene Ryder asks Marley to go out with him from out of the blue. When she objects he sums up all the good values he has, but Marley explains that she has to recover from her recent break-up with Jake, though. Ryder then dedicates An Innocent Man to her. When he asks her to go out with him once more after that she says "yes". A wrathful Jake then gets up and exits the choir room much to the astonishment of the others. Back in New York Kurt and Blaine are deciding on an outfit for Blaine to wear at his NYADA audition. When Blaine sees how much energy Kurt is putting into his audition his feelings of guilt become too big and he gives away that he no longer wants to audition for NYADA. There are many more things Blaine is interested in, and he doesn't want to go to a school where all he can study is performing arts. Kurt is able to see through this, however, and thus realizes Blaine is simply scared of not being great enough for New York. Kurt encourages him further by saying that he is great and will make it even if NYADA doesn't accept him. Through those words Blaine manages to regain some of the confidence he'd been lacking. In Cincinnati Becky is shown around the campus and is eventually introduced to her potential fellow students who treat her very warmly. Artie is shown to be very content with that outcome. Sam has an appointment with an agency representative. Although she is very insulting she does show interest in having him as a model. She makes him aware that life as a model isn't easy and not well-paid either, and that it is not guaranteed he will become big, since he is just one out of many. Sam isn't overawed, and says that even getting this appointment is a great achievement. Bichette proceeds to say that he'll need more pictures to continue his career with them, but that he'll have to lose ten pounds for that. This leaves Sam horror-struck. Back at the apartment Santana is shown to be very annoyed by a song Blaine is composing to thank them for letting them stay in their flat. When Sam declines food that Rachel offers him they all become worried. They try to convince him that starving himself won't end well and that he should rather look for another agency, but Sam won't listen. Blaine then suggests they sing a song to convince Sam. The five of them sing Just the Way You Are. In Ohio, Becky is about to knock off work, but Sue orders her to have a seat in her office, because she wants to know how the trip to Cincinnati was. At first Becky is reluctant to say how she really feels out of fear of hurting Sue, but she then admits that she loved it there and really wants to go. When Becky asks the principal if she's sad, Sue admits she's sad about losing her, but also proud. They then go over Becky's application letter together. Ryder is shown to be enjoying that he is apparently dating Marley, although she doesn't seem to share the excitement. When Jake approaches them and wants confirmation as to what their relationship status is, and Ryder joyfully rubs into his face that he and Marley are in a relationship. Jake then congratulates them and holds a girl in each of his arms as he walks off. After that moment Marley becomes clear and says that they aren't dating and that she still needs time. Ryder says he's okay with it but his expressions makes it clear that he's very disappointed. Meanwhile Sue and Becky are attempting to ruin the art's stand Sue had finally set up. Will comes around wanting to know what made Sue have a change of heart. She says everyone deserves a chance, but ridicules Will saying the New Directions will grow to be unsuccessful and will think of Will in resentment. Tina along with Kitty and Artie interfere, showing themselves to be certain that they will end up being stars. Sue tries to cause a fight, but is interrupted by the return of Blaine and Sam. Sam reveals that Blaine crushed his NYADA audition, and that he himself would try hard to make it as a male model (stating that Billy Joel himself never went to college). Sue is disgusted by all this and Becky calls them crazy, leading Will to say "Becky, you may be right... we may be crazy!" Despite Sue trying to stop it from happening, Will starts singing You May Be Right, with the rest of New Directions and other students joining in the fun. Songs *Movin' Out, an EP accompanying the tribute episode, was released on iTunes. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Tyra Banks as Bichette Guest Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose *Andi Chapman as Arwyyd Johnson *Mal Merpi as University of Cincinnati Tour Guide *Wendle Josepher as Barbara Brownfield Co-Stars *Mason McNulty as Little Sam *Ravi Sinha Smith as Little Blaine *Rudolfo Martinez as Rudy Martinez *Margaret Muller as Female Student *Luke Zimmerman as Male Student Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern Trivia *This is the tenth time that the episode is named after a song sung in it, the others being Home, Dream On, Silly Love Songs, Blame It on the Alcohol, Born This Way, I Kissed a Girl, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Diva, and All or Nothing. *"Movin' Out" was also the title given to a featuring the songs of Billy Joel and the choreography of Twyla Tharp that premiered on Broadway in 2002. *This episode had a rating of 1.6 with a total of 4.44 million viewers. Source *The college program that Becky applies for at the University of Cincinnati, called the Transition and Access program, is an actual program offered by the college for individuals with developmental disabilities. Source *Billy Joel commented on the use of his music on the show, saying he was very happy his songs were being used on a show that is targeted towards a younger audience. Source *Despite Kurt getting a tongue piercing in The End of Twerk, it is not shown or mentioned. Quotes Errors *During the scene in Kurt's bedroom, Kurt is grabbing Blaine's right hand, but in the next shot he's holding the left one. Gallery BWPmJOHCEAE0p5b.jpg tumblr_mujjobniBZ1rwgozyo1_500.png|Little Sam Tumblr muscivO26k1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Trisha and Melissa.jpg 52w.jpg|Klaine filming their cafe scenes. Tumblr mv1r51Ddh81qiicbko1 500.jpg bx3pKLC.png tumblr_mvltq00WhZ1shg6yqo1_500.jpg mini.jpg model Sam.jpg Rachel helps Sam.jpg tumblr_mvv8lx5qyw1rojy6eo2_500.jpg|Artie (Kevin McHale, L) and Becky (Lauren Potter, R) have a conversation in the “Movin’ Out” episode of GLEE airing Thursday, Nov. 21 (9:00-10:00 PM ET/PT) on FOX. ©2013 Fox Broadcasting Co. CR: Mike Yarish/FOX UHQ tumblr_mvv8lx5qyw1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr mvv8esGYUV1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Ep cover.jpg bus stop.jpg tumblr_mwb4wyWbzO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwh95aX92h1rl53x2o6_250.gif tumblr_mwh95aX92h1rl53x2o5_250.gif tumblr_mwh95aX92h1rl53x2o3_250.gif tumblr_mwh95aX92h1rl53x2o4_250.gif tumblr_mwh95aX92h1rl53x2o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwh95aX92h1rl53x2o1_250.gif Tumblr mwky29fZZ01ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwky29fZZ01ql1znmo1 1280.jpg SeasonFiveJTWYABJ1.jpg SeasonFiveYMBR.jpg Blamareadorb.jpg Tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o1 250.gif Tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o2 500.gif Tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o3 500.gif Tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o6 r1 500.gif Tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o7 r1 500.gif Tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o8 r2 500.gif Tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o9 r1 500.gif Tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o10 r1 500.gif Tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o10 r1 500 (1).gif Tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o11 r1 500.gif SeasonFiveJTWYA.jpg Santanalopezweirdlook.gif Titty MovinOut.png Tumblr mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo4 250.gif Tumblr mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo3 250.gif Tumblr mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo2 250.gif Tumblr mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo6 250.gif Tumblr mwnf87jTCV1t27ledo2 250.gif Tumblr mwngbd3s9c1t27ledo1 250.gif Tumblr mwnh7bo0DV1t27ledo2 250.gif Tumblr mwnh7bo0DV1t27ledo4 250.gif Tumblr mwni32phx31t27ledo6 250.gif Tumblr mwnisoNYR81t27ledo6 250.gif Tumblr mwnisoNYR81t27ledo1 250.gif Tumblr mwnj8xvgiC1t27ledo3 250.gif Tumblr mwnaemkiWf1qfcdl6o2 500.gif Tumblr mwnaemkiWf1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-11-22 om 13.41.43.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-11-22 om 13.41.49.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-11-22 om 13.42.05.png.jpg Tumblr mwnayfya5t1qjac5so2 250.gif Tumblr mwnayfya5t1qjac5so1 250.gif tumblr_mwnjgh7k8x1s57bimo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwnjgh7k8x1s57bimo2_r1_250.gif Tumblr mwnejwuBDK1qadby2o2 250.gif Tumblr mwnejwuBDK1qadby2o3 250.gif Tumblr mwnejwuBDK1qadby2o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwnejwuBDK1qadby2o5 250.gif Tumblr mwnejwuBDK1qadby2o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwnejwuBDK1qadby2o7 250.gif Tumblr mwnejwuBDK1qadby2o8 250.gif Tumblr mwnejwuBDK1qadby2o9 250.gif Tumblr mwnejwuBDK1qadby2o10 250.gif Tumblr mwnejwuBDK1qadby2o1 250.gif Tumblr mwmtk6voY31rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr mwmtk6voY31rl53x2o2 250.gif Tumblr mwmtk6voY31rl53x2o3 250.gif Tumblr mwmtk6voY31rl53x2o4 250.gif Tumblr mwmtk6voY31rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr mwmtk6voY31rl53x2o6 250.gif tumblr_mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo2_250.gif tumblr_mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo5_250.gif tumblr_mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo1_250.gif tumblr_mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo6_250.gif tumblr_mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo3_250.gif tumblr_mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo4_250.gif Tumblr mwmwwrqfR61ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwmwwrqfR61ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr_mwnd4yg7qp1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_mwnd4yg7qp1qzh21go1_250.gif Tumblr mwne3qrr1w1sopb2to1 250.gif Tumblr mwne3qrr1w1sopb2to2 250.gif tumblr_mwnc4li71w1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_mwnc4li71w1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_mwnc4li71w1rlylr1o4_250.gif tumblr_mwnc4li71w1rlylr1o3_250.gif Tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o4 250.gif Tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o2 250.gif Tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o6 250.gif Tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o5 250.gif Tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o3 250.gif Tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o1 250.gif tumblr_mwmuj82Ys71rzmt8uo8_250.gif tumblr_mwmuj82Ys71rzmt8uo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwmuj82Ys71rzmt8uo2_250.gif tumblr_mwmuj82Ys71rzmt8uo3_250.gif tumblr_mwmuj82Ys71rzmt8uo6_250.gif tumblr_mwmuj82Ys71rzmt8uo5_250.gif tumblr_mwmuj82Ys71rzmt8uo1_250.gif tumblr_mwmuj82Ys71rzmt8uo7_250.gif tumblr_mwna5459W51qjac5so1_250.gif tumblr_mwna5459W51qjac5so2_250.gif tumblr_mwncgt0GdA1qbdpqqo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwncgt0GdA1qbdpqqo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwncgt0GdA1qbdpqqo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwncgt0GdA1qbdpqqo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwnimuilxh1qbwzwoo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwnimuilxh1qbwzwoo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwnimuilxh1qbwzwoo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwnimuilxh1qbwzwoo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwnimuilxh1qbwzwoo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwo7hoa1AH1szgl13o1_250.gif tumblr_mwo7hoa1AH1szgl13o2_250.gif Tumblr mwoas0Nj4j1rahrxpo1 250.gif tumblr_mwoas0Nj4j1rahrxpo2_250.gif Tumblr mwoas0Nj4j1rahrxpo3 250.gif Tumblr mwoas0Nj4j1rahrxpo4 250.gif tumblr_mwncgoed0p1qdnpeio1_250.gif tumblr_mwncgoed0p1qdnpeio2_250.gif tumblr_mwncgoed0p1qdnpeio3_250.gif tumblr_mwncgoed0p1qdnpeio4_250.gif tumblr_mwqp8aRtic1r0cqvoo1_250.gif tumblr_mwqp8aRtic1r0cqvoo2_250.gif tumblr_mwqp8aRtic1r0cqvoo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwqp8aRtic1r0cqvoo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr mworq8mnx31qzh21go1 250.gif Tumblr mworq8mnx31qzh21go2 r1 250.gif tumblr_mwnj1fvIFz1rp0ic2o2_250.gif tumblr_mwnj1fvIFz1rp0ic2o5_250.gif tumblr_mwnj1fvIFz1rp0ic2o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwnj1fvIFz1rp0ic2o3_250.gif tumblr_mwnj1fvIFz1rp0ic2o1_250.gif tumblr_mwnj1fvIFz1rp0ic2o4_250.gif MO_01.png MO_02.png MO_03.png MO_04.png MO_05.png MO_06.png MO_07.png MO_08.png MO_09.png MO_10.png MO_11.png MO_12.png MO_13.png MO_14.png MO_15.png MO_16.png MO_17.png MO_18.png MO_10.png MO_20.png MO_21.png MO_22.png MO_23.png MO_24.png MO_25.png MO_26.png MO_27.png MO_28.png MO_29.png MO_30.png MO_31.png MO_32.png MO_33.png MO_34.png MO_35.png MO_36.png MO_37.png MO_38.png MO_39.png MO_40.png MO_41.png MO_42.png MO_43.png MO_44.png MO_45.png MO_46.png MO_47.png MO_48.png MO_49.png MO_50.png MO_51.png MO_52.png MO_53.png MO_54.png MO_55.png MO_56.png MO_57.png MO_58.png MO_59.png MO_60.png MO_61.png MO_62.png MO_63.png MO_64.png MO_65.png MO_66.png MO_67.png MO_68.png MO_69.png MO_70.png MO_71.png MO_72.png MO_73.png MO_74.png MO_75.png MO_76.png MO_77.png MO_78.png MO_79.png MO_80.png MO_81.png MO_82.png MO_83.png MO_84.png MO_85.png MO_86.png MO_87.png MO_88.png MO_89.png MO_90.png MO_91.png MO_92.png MO_93.png MO_94.png MO_95.png MO_96.png MO_97.png MO_98.png MO_99.png MO_100.png MO_101.png MO_102.png MO_103.png MO_104.png MO_105.png MO_106.png MO_107.png MO_108.png MO_109.png MO_110.png MO_111.png MO_112.png MO_113.png MO_114.png MO_115.png MO_116.png MO_117.png MO_118.png MO_119.png MO_120.png MO_121.png MO_122.png MO_123.png MO_124.png MO_125.png MO_126.png MO_127.png MO_128.png MO_129.png MO_130.png MO_131.png MO_132.png MO_133.png MO_134.png MO 135.png MO 136.png MO 137.png MO 138.png MO 139.png MO 140.png MO 141.png MO 142.png MO 143.png MO 144.png MO 145.png MO 146.png MO 147.png MO 148.png MO 149.png MO 151.png MO 152.png MO 153.png MO 154.png MO 155.png MO 156.png MO 157.png MO 158.png MO 159.png MO 160.png tumblr_mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o5_250.gif tumblr_mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o3_250.gif tumblr_mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o4_250.gif tumblr_mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o6_250.gif tumblr_mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o7_250.gif tumblr_mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o8_250.gif Tumblr mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo1 250.gif Tumblr mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_mwnd6rFoGQ1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_mwnd6rFoGQ1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_mwnd6rFoGQ1rlylr1o3_250.gif tumblr_mwnd6rFoGQ1rlylr1o4_250.gif Tumblr mwobkbJVye1qk4fe1o1 250.gif Tumblr mwobkbJVye1qk4fe1o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwobkbJVye1qk4fe1o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwobkbJVye1qk4fe1o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o7 250.gif Tumblr mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o5 250.gif Tumblr mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o6 250.gif Tumblr mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o1 250.gif Tumblr mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o8 250.gif Tumblr mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o4 250.gif Tumblr mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o3 250.gif Tumblr mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o2 250.gif tumblr_mwuui351aQ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwuui351aQ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwuui351aQ1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwuui351aQ1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mwuui351aQ1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwuui351aQ1ra5gbxo5_250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o2 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o4 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o6 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o8 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o10 250.gif tumblr_mwolyyqrGN1s59zyso1_r3_250.gif tumblr_mwolyyqrGN1s59zyso4_r3_250.gif tumblr_mwolyyqrGN1s59zyso2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwolyyqrGN1s59zyso3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwolyyqrGN1s59zyso5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwolyyqrGN1s59zyso6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwolyyqrGN1s59zyso7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwolyyqrGN1s59zyso8_r2_250.gif Mylife11.gif Mylife10.gif Mylife9.gif Mylife8.gif Mylife7.gif Mylife6.gif Mylife5.gif Mylife4.gif Mylife3.gif Mylife2.gif Mylife1.gif Mylife18.gif Mylife17.gif Mylife16.gif Mylife15.gif Mylife14.gif Mylife13.gif Mylife24.gif Mylife23.gif Mylife22.gif Mylife21.gif Mylife20.gif Mylife19.gif Mylife.gif Tumblr mwneotSUUZ1si6eq7o9 250.gif Tumblr mwneotSUUZ1si6eq7o6 250.gif Tumblr mwneotSUUZ1si6eq7o2 250.gif Tumblr mwneotSUUZ1si6eq7o1 250.gif Tumblr mwnelgdc8q1rsvugro2 250.gif Translationtolookjewish.gif Soyouguysarelikereallyathingnow.gif Sostartlearningtoliketherealjakep.gif Orleavemethehellalone.gif Mylife25.gif Jakemeh.gif Imnotthatguyanymore.gif Doyouwantmetobedifferent.gif Causethatsnevergonnahappen.gif aim.gif aim1.gif aim2.gif aim3.gif aim4.gif aim5.gif aim6.gif aim7.gif aim8.gif aim9.gif Tumblr mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxsodhsOuY1qaedvuo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr my8m0cTNPE1qa8rqwo7 250.gif Tumblr my8m0cTNPE1qa8rqwo6 250.gif Tumblr myoqekrdcf1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Tumblr myoqekrdcf1rd6e8fo1 250.gif Tumblr mylo20w9411qj8xp7o1 250.gif Tumblr mylo20w9411qj8xp7o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mylo20w9411qj8xp7o2 250.gif Tumblr mylo20w9411qj8xp7o4 r1 250.gif Vlcapture 00001.png 506-becky sue.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes